ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
P'andor
P'andor is one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy who was captured by Aggregor and the alien Ben scanned to obtain the form NRG. He first appeared in Galapagus's flashback in Escape From Aggregor. ''He, along with Bivalvan, Andreas, and Ra'ad were already prisoners on Aggregor's ship when the Osmosian captured Galapagus. P'andor seemed to have a rivalry going with Bivalvan and had a tendency to berate Andreas for not thinking. When Bivalvan shorted out the device Aggregor used to neutralize the powers of the prisoners and they escaped their cell, P'andor opted to overthrow Aggregor. Bivalvan on the other hand, wanted to take advantage of their unknown escape and call for help. P'andor led Andreas to the bridge to confront Aggregor while Bivalvan(after P'andor burnt his arm), Galapagus, and Ra'ad went to use the radio. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack on the bridge alerted Aggregor to the others' plan which resulted in the five of them being put back in their cell. In the end, however, the five managed to escape thanks to Galapagus, but they unfortunately crashed on Earth. P'andor then left the group to find a way to open his suit and absorb all the energy on earth. He appeared again in ''Too Hot To Handle, where he offered a large sum of money to anyone who could break him out of his suit. A few safecrackers tried, but none were able to cut through the off world metal of his armor. Kevin, originally searching for the fugitives, heard about P'andor's offer and decided to try his luck, using a sample of taedinite to enable him to cut through the suit. However, Kevin stopped when his Plumber's Badge detected high radiation coming from P'andor's suit. Angrily, P'andor had the failed safecrackers take the taedinite from Kevin so he could use it to escape. After a failed attempt at attaching the taedinite to the tip of a drill, P'andor had Kevin captured. Tricking Kevin into losing his temper and absorbing the taedinite, P'andor succeeded in getting him to break the seal of his suit and releasing his true form; that of a glowing red flying energy creature. Immediately, P'andor began feeding on power lines, increasing his size, strength and radiation levels. While he was feeding, the Ultimatrix scanned his DNA, which he mistook for a weapon and fired at Gwen. Jetray then attempted to stop him, but he was unable to touch him and his laser blasts only fed the energy creature. After finishing absorbing energy from the power lines, P'andor set his sights on the nearby nuclear reactor. Ben attempted to convince P'andor to leave by posing as Bivalvan, which unfortunately failed(it probably didn't help that the two had a nasty rivalry). Ben then attempted to use Bivalvan's form to stop P'andor, but Bivalvan's water powers seemed useless now. Ben then became Big Chill to match P'andor's nova powers with ice and even it so that P'andor couldn't touch him either. Unfortunately, Big Chill's ice kept melting off P'andor. Kevin and Gwen arrived with P'andor's repaired containment suit and tried to shove him back in it, but P'andor still proved to difficult to get a hold of. Eventually, P'andor fed off the plant's main reactor and became a giant. After absorbing the carbon rods on top of the reactor core, Kevin managed to drain away P'andor's extra energy and shrink him hack down to his regular size. Ben then became Ultimate Cannonbolt and helped Kevin put P'andor back in his suit. After the battle, the Plumbers had P'andor deported back to his own planet. Unfortunately, just before the ship could leave the solar system, the ship was attacked by Aggregor's cruiser and captured. He is seen again at the end of Andreas' Fault in a stasis pod along with Aggregor's other prisoners except Ra'ad. He feeds on energy so any non-physical attack feeds him(lasers, electricity, etc.). Most objects go right through him except carbon and an unknown metal his armor is made of. Trivia *His name maybe based on Pandora's box, a jar that must not be opened or it will release all of the worlds evil, just like how he is inside a containment suit and when opened, he caused trouble for Ben and the gang. However there is also one positive aspect in Pandora's box, hope. In this case, repairing P'andor's suit to recontain him. *His radioactive powers and Russian accent could be a reference to Russia's radioactive weapons during the Cold War, though it could also be an allusion to the 1986 Chernobyl disaster in Ukraine, the world's worst nuclear disaster, back when Ukraine was a part of the former Soviet Union. *His Russian accent, the fact that he's made of energy and also a large armor suit may be a reference to the Crimson Dynamo from the Iron Man series. *He appears to be very knowledgeable of different alien species, as he knew that Kevin was an Osmosian and he knew Jetray's species(Aerophibian). *When P'andor flies, his legs form into one tail like apendage. *P'andor's true form seems similar to the 10,000 Volt Ghost from the animated cartoon "Scooby Doo". Their physiology are identical (when P'andor is outside of his armor) and they both can absorb, produce and control energy. Furthermore, the voice actor for both is Dee Bradley Baker. *When Ben first scanned P'andor he was outside of his armor, yet whenever Ben turns into P'andor's species (NRG), he has the armor on. *When Kevin recontained P'andor his arms were fused together behind his back, yet when he is captured again by Aggregor his arms are at his sides (being that Aggregor is an Osmosian as well, he was probably able to undo Kevin's alterations). UA06.png|P'andor being released P'andor Absorbing Energy.jpg|P'andor Absorbing Energy P'andor´s powers.jpg|P'andor's Powers NRG Powerful.png|P'andor As A Giant Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Prisoners of Aggregor